


Stop and- Stairs!

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lame punny title lol, M/M, Random oneshot, idk how to tag on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: in which Jae is trying to get away from a messy break up but he loses footing on a set of stairs.a lame oneshot based on an even lamer play of words inspired by "stop and stare" aka a classic day6 cover song :)originally written & posted on May 27, 2016.





	Stop and- Stairs!

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @zenkrcovers | kakao: zenaya  
> feel free to message me on either, I'd love to make MyDay pals! :D

"So, what? You're telling me you wanna break up with me?"

Jaehyung wanted to roll his eyes and sigh, expressing his irritation but decided against it, knowing it would only upset him even more.

"Yes, Sujong-"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Can you keep it down, please? People are going to stare-"

Jaehyung tried to say, but Sujong cut him off

"Let them stare! Let them see what a heartless asshole you are," he yelled.

Jae was expecting this kind of reaction, but still wished he didn't explode in public. 

After almost 2 years in this relationship that was crumbling for everyone to see, Jaehyung realized how love turned into fear. He finally saw how instead of being excited to spend the night with Sujong, he started to be anxious about what he would do once the alcohol took over. The way the plans he made freely with his friends, started to have to get permission from him.

The immediate suspicion and accusation of cheating when he didn't answer a single phone call or texted back late. The moment that he was no longer his loveable boyfriend that he cherished, but instead became a simple object he would control.

And so Jae was tired of it.

He didn't want to stay in a relationship which degraded himself, which resulted in this dispute in front of the local mall.

"Can you just keep your voice down?! God, I'm sick and tired of you just yelling at me!" Jaehyung snapped.

Silence took over as the spectators remained quiet. Jae watched and slowly began to become scared as he saw Sujong's eyes fill with fury, 

"You're sick and tired of _what_?" he almost whispered, as he drew closer, and that scared Jae even more. He knew it wasn't a question for him to respond, yet flinched as Sujong proceeded to yell

"I gave away almost 2 years of my life for you! And you're telling me that you're sick of it?!"

Sujong scoffed and looked around,

"What, did you find another boy toy? Yeah, I'm sure that's it, right? All the times you didn't text or pick up the phone, I knew you were doing something."

"Sujong, you're sounding hysterical, stop. Let's just forget this even happened-"

"You're asking me to forget 2 years of my life?! I loved you-"

"Exactly, you _loved_ me! Past-tense!" he yelled back, surprising Sujong,

"Telling when I can and can't hang out with friends isn't loving me! I loved you too," Jae said, his voice lowering,

"Until you became so controlling that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was being suffocated by your crazy outbursts and, hell yeah, I'm tired of it. I loved you until I realized that the only reason I was still in this broken relationship was because I was scared."

Silence took over again,

"So what? Who are you gonna go to now? Do you know anyone else who's gonna love your useless ass? Someone who doesn't even have a real job, and just claims he's a musician?"

"I do have someone! Someone new! Someone that'll treat me better than you ever have." Jaehyung lied

He didn't mean to, but he ended up lying about there being someone new, as Sujong pointed out his insecurities. Jae has always had not much luck with love. Once they found out his "occupation" was a musician, they always concluded that that meant he had no steady income, which often resulted in no second date. This is why he was so surprised when Sujong treated him the way he used to, called him, texted him, hugged him, kissed him nad made him feel wanted and accepted...

Now that he thought about it, maybe that's part of why he stayed in this relationship. Jae thought that no one would be able to love him, so he settled and endured the controlling treatment for almost 2 years.

_God, I'm pathetic_

Jae didn't get to pity himself any furthre before Sujong started up again,

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"It's none of your business, and I'm going to meet him right now," Jae lied again. 

He turned to walk to his imaginary date,

"Where do you think you're going?" Sujong asked, and Jae just kept walking towards the stairs, simply wanting to leave.

"I'm talking to you," Sujong said as he grabbed Jae's wrist, jerking his tall body back.

"Ow, Sujong, let go, you're hurting me-"

"I asked you where yout hink you're going."

"Sujong, let go" Jae demanded, raising his voice as he tried to get free.

Sujong only tightened his grip, his knuckles going white as he refused to let Jae go. Jae was tearing up at the pain,

"I asked you who the fuck this new guy is"

"I fucking said let go!" Jae yelled, and yanked his arm.

But this time, Sujong actually let go, causing Jae to stumble back, and lose footing on the stairs. The poor blonde swore he saw his life flash before his eyes as he fell back. He shut his eyes, anticipating the hard contact between his skull and concrete, but quickly opened them when he felt his back someone, and the scent of nice cologne took over.

The person's arms were around Jae's body supporting him. Jae quickly returned to his senses, and regained balance and turned to go see who he had just fallen into. 

The young man turned and was greeted with a man with platinum white hair, in a slightly messy but nice quiff. He looked around Jae's age, maybe younger. But one thing Jae knew for certain was he was extremely attractive. He caught himself staring and stuttered,

"I-I'm sorry," 

The other opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Sujong's angry voice

"Is this him?"

Jae turned to look at Sujong, flashing an apologetic look to the kind stranger,

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

Jae was about to strongly deny it, but then a new voice entered the dispute

"And what if I am?"

The blonde's eyes widened as he turned to look at the stranger who was now making his way to Jae's side

"Oh, so you are." Sujong said with a scoff,

"Are you stupid?" he continued

Jae was about to apologize to the stranger and tell him it's okay and to just keep going to where he was originally

"No," the guy said,

"But you are for letting him go."

Jae's expression was very confused as he stared at the handsome young man that was playing his "boyfriend" with a convincing face and tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" Sujong asked, drawing closer and Jae stepped forward to stop him, scared of what he'll do to the kind stranger. However, Jae was stopped when someone pulled him back

"Oh, that's my line" the stranger said,

"We have somewhere to be, so if you could stop harassing my boyfriend-"

"Harassing?" Sujong laughed,

"Who would want to harass a useless piece of trash anyway?"

"Awe," the young man fake cooed, 

"It must be nice to never be harassed. then."

Tense silence filled the air as Jae looked back and forth between Sujong and the handsome stranger.

"C'mon babe, let's go."

And with that, Jae was being pulled along down the stairs, his fingers intertwined with this young man who was too kind and attractive for his own good. They kept walking, ignoring Sujong's screams,

"Fine! Go on, you'll get bored of him soon enough! Stupid useless piece of trash"

Jae's mind was in disarray, still not processing how he was currently walking hand in hand with someone he didn't even know. However, Jae noticed how differently his hand was being held.

The way this guy's fingers intertwined with his was completely different from how Sujong used to hold him. Sujong would grip his hand tightly, sometimes to the point where it was uncomfortable, as if he would never let Jae go. But this man, he held Jae's hand as if he were holding something fragile. Like if he held on too tightly, he would break. What surprised Jae the most was how natural is felt to have his own hand in this man's.

Jae was still trying to process everything,

_He called me babe...._

The tall blonde thought,

_Babe?_

_Oh, right! He doesn't know my name-_

_Shit, my name!_

"U-Uhm, sorry about that," Jae started awkwardly, 

"I'm Jae, by the way.." he said cautiously.

The man just kept on walking, much to Jae's surprise, their hands still linked.

"I'm Brian," he finally said,

"Are you in the mood for some ice cream?" 

Jae looked at him confused, to which Brian replied with a friendly smile,

"I was craving some, so if you wouldn't mind joining me? Wouldn't want to leave you, just incase that asshole was following us,"

Brian explains, as Jae still remains confused.

"I-If you don't mind me accompanying," he replied quietly, his gaze shifting to his shoes.

"Then," Brian said with a radiant smile as he tightened his grip on Jae's slightly,

"Let's go!"

The work walk to the ice cream place consists of Jae questioning every little thing.

_This is crazy._

Was his immediate thought

_No normal human being is kind enought o play someone's boyfriend, a stranger at that._

_Plus didn't he say his name was Brian? He looks full Korean though-_

_Oh God, is this a trap?_

_Great, I'm about to be sold off into the market._

_Well, it was nice knowing you cruel world-_

Jae's pessimistic thoughts were cut off when his hand suddenly felt empty.

He looked up to see Brian holding the door open for him, waiting for Jae to enter. Jae smiled awkwardly and almost tripped on his own 2 feet as he made his way inside, thanking Brian for holding the door as he did so. Brian couldn't help but laugh at Jae's clumsiness.

The 2 sat down at a booth, facing each other as someone came by to give them their menus.

"Do you know what you're ordering?" Brian initiates some small talk, and Jae's gaze lifts from the menu to the man infront of him,

"Yup!" Jae replies with a smile,

"I've been here a lot, so I don't really need the menu." he explains.

Jae's smile turns out to be contagious, because a few seconds later Brian's lips curl into a smile too.

"Really?" Brian starts,

"When?" and he doesn't miss Jae's smile falter, before a sad smile is on his lips.

"The guy we walked away from took me here on our first date, and since then it was kind of our go-to spot"

Jay says sheepishly, as he awkwardy scratches the back of his neck and his gaze returns to the menu.

After a few seconds of silence, he decides to look up and almost laughs as he sees Brian's surprised face, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"D-Do you wanna leave? God, I'm sorry-"

Jae was surprised to see Brian so flustered, considering he pretended to be his boyfriend without hesitation.

"No, I'm fine," Jae said, laughing lightly,

"I really like the ice cream here." 

Brian eyed him for a bit before asking,

"Are you sure? I mean there are other ice cream places around here-"

"I'm fine~" Jae assured, smiling.

It took a few seconds for Brian to give in, but he does. He groans as he runs his fingers through his hair,

"Well, this was an unintentional complete dick move." Brian said, giving Jae an pologetic look. Jae just laughed, shaking his head in denial.

Once they ordered their ice cream, they started to converse more.

Brian learned that Jae's full name was Jaehyung, and in turn, Jae learned that Brian's Korean name was actually Younghyun,

"Ah, so you weren't a kidnapper in disguise." 

Jae shut his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip as he scolded himself for saying that out loud. He opened his eyes to see Brian with his mouth hanging open,

"I-I'm sorry-"

Jae's apology was cut off with the loud sound of Brian's melodic laugh ringing through his ears.

"You thought I was making up my name?" Brian asked between his bursts of laughter,

"And- and because I wanted to kidnap you?"

The latter couldn't even respond to Brian's uncontrollable laughter, and Jae just became a bit flustered.

"You're interesting." Brian said with a warm smile after he calmed himself down.

"Apparently not, because people get bored of me soon enough..." were the words that immediately escaped Jae's lips, not thinking before he spoke.

Awkward silence tensed up the atmosphere before Brian said,

"Nah, there's nothing wrong with you, it's them." and he gave a comforting smile, continuing, 

"I, personally, find you interesting, and not boring at all."

Jae knew he looked surprised because a few seconds later Brian started chuckling and said,

"If you leave your mouth open like that, you'll drool."

Jae immediately closed his mouth, just in time, as the server came and placed their desserts in front of them. Jae's face instantaneously brightened as he grabbed his spoon, getting ready to dig in. Brian was about to take a spoonful of his ice cream when his phone went off,

"Tch," Brian kissed his teeth as he quickly denied the call.

"She keeps calling, sorry. If my phone goes off again, ignore it," he informed and Jae nodded,

"Your girlfriend's worried?" Jae asked and took another bite of his dessert.

Brian laughed a bit before replying,

"My _sister_ is worried," he corrected,

"I don't even know how she found out," Brian said under his breath, but Jae heard,

"About?"

They shared a few moments of eye contact,

"Sorry, I never know when to shut my mouth, sorry. It's a flaw, one of many, sorry for asking." 

And not even second passed before Brian said,

"She keeps calling to ask if I'm okay. And stop staying stuff like that about yourself,"

"Wait, are you hurt anywhere? Did you run away from home?" Jae said, immediately worried and disregarding the second half of Brian's words.

"Got dumped." Brian answered, as he continued eating.

"Oh man, sorry..." Jae said,

"She's missing out. She'll regret it, trust me." he continued.

Brian stopped eating to stare at Jae as he began laughing,

"What, what's so funny? You just got dumped, why are you laughing?" Jae asked, sincerely bewildered

"Because it was a he." and Jae almost choked on the ice cream that was making its way down his throat,

"My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend of almost 3 years dumped me."

"Oh my God, 3 years?! He's an idiot, I swear." Jae said,

"I'm laughing more at the fact that you assumed it was a girl. Care to explain?" Brian asked while raising an eyebrow at Jae who commenced to bluntly respond,

"Oh c'mon man, you totally look like a ladies man." 

It was quiet for a few seconds before Brian started laughing and Jae along with him,

"And I mean those playboy types," he adds with laughter.

The two just enjoyed the silence as they ate their desserts. However Jae started to think, and play with his spoon while thinking of the right words.

"3 years..." Brian looked up from this almost finished sundae as Jae continued,

"That's so long... And- and you're such an amazing guy, so I don't understand... Did he give you a reason?"

Brian looked into Jae's dejected eyes,

"Some people just fall out of love. What's the point of holding on to someone when the feelings aren't there anymore?" he replied,

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not thrilled we're over. Hell, it's kind of taking all in me not to cry right now. You're a really great distraction, but... Yeah, it sucks." Brian scoffed,

"Pouring your everything into someone for 3 years only to end up being left, it really sucks. But, I think I'm going to choose to just appreciate the good times he gave me, and trust that whoever I'm supposed to end up with, everything will work out with them. There'll be someone that won't get bored of me, or fall out of love..." Brian's words trailed off,

"So, thank you."

Jae gave him a surprised look,

"For joining me for some ice cream, it was really good comfort food." Brian gave him an appreciative smile,

"And really good company." 

"Jesus, you're actually so amazing." Jae said, once again before thinking.

"You're sweet, and kind and attractive, and you freakin' pretended to be my boyfriend, which is actually pretty crazy because you're _insanely_ out of my league, so I can't wrap my head around why someone would want to break up with you."

"How about you?" Brian asked, and Jae didn't know what he was talking about, raising his eyebrows in curiosity

"You're funny, easy to talk to and attractive yourself, so what made you stay with that asshole who couldn't appreciate you?" 

"I didn't appreciate myself." Jae replied honestly, surprising Brian,

"And when that happens, sweet words, although lies, are easy to settle for."

The two were staring at their empty bowls, not really sure how to restart a conversation after all they had just said. A few seconds passed, then a few minutes. And it couldn't have been made less awkward by distracting themselves by eating, considering they were done their desserts. 

"But, thank you." Jae was the first to break it,

"Thanks for getting me out of that break-up that was totally going wrong, for pretending to be my boyfriend, and thanks for holding my hand-" Jae suddenly took a break from the sincere words, completely switching moods,

"Oh, dude! You have really soft hands." 

Brian responded with silence and then laughter,

"See?" the young man with platinum white hair said,

"I told you, you're interesting."

Jae didn't know why, but he sincerely believed Brian. He wasn't settling for Brian's words and compliments, he was seriously starting to believe him... 

And that was kind of scary. 

But there wasn't anything beneficial to start being cautious around Brian. So, Jae just decided to let things be, and go with the flow for once. Enjoy the freedom of just talking to someone and not fearing what could go wrong if he wasn't careful with his words. There wasn't any point in taking this moment for granted, because Brian was like the first breath of fresh air after being suffocated for almost 2 years.

And Jae wasn't bothered by the thought of just taking it all in, experiencing it now and thinking about it later. 

"Thank you for this little," Brian struggled to find the right word,

"Hang out?" he said, unsure of himself. Jae laughed as he nodded,

"I really should be thanking you,"

"Okay, but you paid... unfairly."

"How is it unfair, if you're too slow?" Jaehyung said with an amused smile,

"You have longer legs! And you probably told the cashier not to accept my card beforehand," 

The two shared a few minutes filled with each other's comfortable laughter before deciding to part ways.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you, Jae" Brian said as he waved and showed a dashing smile.

_I should be saying that... God, I swear you're a blessing_ , Jae thought but just gave Brian a smile,

"Thanks for today, Brian!"

And with that, they parted ways. No exchanging of phone numbers, or promises to meet in the future and catch up sometime. None of that. Just a simple goodbye with no ties to the future, and then they continued with their own lives.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyung would be lying to himself if he said he didn't think about someone from time to time. Someone who he had linked hands with 3 months ago, a young man with white platinum hair who brightened up his day 3 months ago. He'd be lying if he said he had no regrets in not getting Brian's number. 

But now was not the time to think about such trivial things.

"Jae, c'mon the performances are about to start" Sungjin, one of Jae's new yet close friends, informed.

They were currently at a club, not the ones that were filled with people in revealing clothing and the smell of alcohol. Just a live club which Jae liked to visit, considering he was a musician himself. 

Sungjin and Jae took a seat at the high tables, on the bar stools. They had a good view of the dimly lit, small stage that had a lonely stool on it.

The annoying sound of feedback echoed through a mic, before someone began to introduce the program.

"Hey, guys. Thank you for coming out and showing support to the people that are about to take the stage infront of you. I hope you enjoy the show, and with that I ask you give a warm round of applause for our first act, Young K."

The sound of claps filled the room as Jae watched as a young man got up, guitar strap comfortable around his shoulder as he took a seat on that lonely bar stool.

Jae could've sworn he gasped loud enough to make the whole room turn around to look at him, but no one did. He felt his heart start to race slightly as he registered just who 'Young K' was. 

"Uh, hello everyone, my name is Young K." 

_Psht, no it's not._

Jae thought as a grin spread across his face, 

"Thank you guys for coming out here, and I hope you don't hate my voice too much," he finished with a chuckle that Jae didn't realize he missed that much.

The whole room went quiet as the beautiful sound of an acoustic guitar, and a sweet voice resounded through the club,

_See?_   Jae thought as he smiled at Young K who was enveloped in his music, eyes closed

_I told you, you're amazing._

Young K started to open his eyes when the chorus hit,

**Stop and stare**

**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere,**

**Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared**

And while singing, he made eye contact with a certain blonde boy situated in the crowd. And apparently, his happiness was evident because a smile came on Jae's face and he gave 2 thumbs up, causing Young K to smile himself.

Young K finished the performance without any problems, and bowed politely when cheers and applause filled his ears. He walked off stage and back to his original seat to listen to the rest of the performances. 

Jae would be lying if he said he didn't notice the quick glances Young K stole, and in turn, Young K would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see a blonde quirky boy who he spent an afternoon with 3 months ago.

As soon as the performances were done, Young K made his way to Jae.

"My theory of you having multiple names because you're a kidnapper is just getting more valid, _Young K_ " Jae teased

"It's a stage name," Brian explained with a light chuckle,

"Jae, I'm gonna go meet up with Wonpil." Sungjin said as he gave a wink to Jae and mouthed

_He's pretty hot, nice catch._

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you later" Jae said as he glared at Sungjin, who just laughed as he walked away.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Brian asked, cautiously 

"Him?!" Jae pointed in Sungjin's general direction,

"No! He's like my dad"

Brian raised his eyebrows suggestively,

"Oh my God, no, not like that. Like, the way he does everything reminds me of my dad." Jae quickly explained as Brian responded with an amused laugh,

"Geez, so not only are you attractive and sweet, but you're musically talented too?" Jae asked before sighing in admiration,

"C'mon, there must be something wrong with you. Like, you're too perfect, you must have some type of flaw." he continued.

_Well, yeah, I'm pretty dumb considering I didn't get your number 3 months ago_ , Brian thought but said,

"I mean, I think there is considering I'm still single." the shorter of the 2 admitted, an almost anticipating look in his eyes as he looked at Jae.

"I am too, but at least it makes sense."

"I told you to stop putting yourself down like that,"

Brian warned as he watched Jae's gaze shift to the floor, a shy smile on his lips and Brian wasn't sure if it was the dim lighting of the club, but it looked like a faint pink had dusted the taller's cheeks.

"Hey, are you free right now?"

Jae instantly looked up from the floor, his eyes wide in surprise and slight doubt as to if he had heard correctly.

"I was hoping we could catch up, have a few drinks?" Brian elaborated,

"I mean, if you're not busy."

"No!" Jae exclaimed within a second, surprising Brian

"Wait, yes! W-wait, okay, I mean no, I'm not busy, and yes, I would love to grab some drinks with you." Jae corrected, wanting to slap himself in the face for still being so quirky,

"Well, you haven't changed." Brian said while laughing as he lead Jae to the open bar of the club. 

The night consists of catching up, laughter and just them simply enjoying each other's company. Despite the alcohol, their speech isn't slurred and their understanding of each other is only enchanced. Neither of them say it, but they both appreciate how they're talking like nothing has changed, as if they saw each other just yesterday rather than 3 months ago.

This time, their meeting ends with the exchanging of numbers, and Jae saying,

"I really like hanging out with you. I hope we can do this again."

Jae is now at home, lying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling as he can't stop smiling. Maybe it was because of the alcohol he drank, or probably because he had met Brian again. He was about to slip into slumber when his phone went off,

**Brian: Hey, you might be sleeping but I just wanted to say thanks for tonight.**

Jae had a little moment of internal screaming as he read the text and smiled as he typed a reply,

**Jae: Still awake, but same here! Glad you got home safe.**

A few seconds later, a reply came in,

**Brian: It's like 2AM, what's keeping you up?**

**Jae: I could say the same thing to you.**

**Brian: True. I can't sleep,**

**Jae: Same, what's keeping you up?**

He lied. Jae was currently struggling just to keep his eyes open, but he didn't want to stop talking to Brian. But he doesn't succeed, because he falls asleep before he can read Brian's reply of,

**Brian: Thinking about you.**

After not receiving a reply from Jae, Brian starts regretting sending the text, and has a slight panic attack thinking he just ruined the oddly built bond they shared.

But the next morning, Brian gets an apologetic message about how Jae fell asleep and,

"Please don't be mad at me, I was thinking about you too!" to which Brian could only reply with laughter and texted him back,

**Brian: Jae, I have a question to ask you**

Brian waited a few seconds before his phone buzzed,

**Jae: Yes, I do get extremely nervous while talking to you.**

The young man laughed 

**Brian: LOL what? No that's not what I wanted to ask**

**Jae: Oh. Well, now you know. Lol, ok shoot**

Brian thought for a few seconds before typing,

**Brian: Actually, do you mind if I call you to ask?**

**Jae: I probably sound gross over the phone, but sure.**

Brian shook his head as he stopped typing and started calling Jae. 

"Hello?"

Brian smiled habitually, hearing Jae's voice

"You don't sound gross." he argued and he heard Jae's laugh on the other line,

"So, what did you wanna ask me?" Jae said and Brian smiled while saying,

"Jae, do you want to go out on a date with me?" 

Jae's breath got caught in his throat, and his eyes went wide in surprise. He quickly muted himself as he started squealing and thrashing in his bed, like a teenage girl. 

"Uh, hello? Jae?" Brian asked after a while, not hearing anything from the other line. 

Jae heard Brian's voice, and quickly tried to calm himself down.

"Yeah! I would love to." he said, giving up on hiding the excitement in his voice,

"God, if you saw me just now you would think I'm crazy." Jae admits a cute smile on his face, as he hears Brian laughing,

"Are you free this Friday?" 

"Yeah, all day." Jae answered,

"Great. I'll text you later, then?" 

"Okay, yeah."

"See you Friday, Jae." Brian said

"See you," Jae could only say a few words after what just happened. 

The phone call ended, and almost immediately both of the boys got up from their beds and cheered. Jae jumped around, while Brian pumped his fist in the air after successfully asking Jae out on a date. 

 

* * *

 

Their first date, incidentally takes place back at the ice cream shop they were at 3 months ago. This time, the desserts somehow taste sweeter, but their conversations weren't awkward. It ends with Brian asking if Jae would be willing to go on a second date, and Jae doesn't hesitate to say he'd love to. 

Their second date ends up with them in a theatre, a horror movie playing on the big screen while Jae is cowering into Brian's side. Brian can't help but wear a proud smile as he looks at Jae in this state. He decides to take advantage of Jae's weakness, and slip his arm around him, and they stay like that the rest of the movie.

"Did you like it?" Jae asked as they were walking out of the theatre and out on to the streets,

"Yeah, it was interesting..." Brian laughed, recalling the image of a terrified Jae burrowing into his side,

"How about you?" 

"I mean, I think I peed a little bit," Jae joked with a smile,

"But, yeah it was nice." he answered, recalling how safe he felt when Brian wrapped his arm around him, and how even if the scary parts were over, Jae would still be nestled into the platinum haired boy's side. 

The two continue to walk, and talk, side-by-side, their hands brushing with each stride. Neither of them confident enough to link their hands, even though it happened so quickly a couple of months ago.

Their next few dates rotate between Jae and Brian's condos, with comfy clothes and them just on the couch watching movies. Each visit gets more comfortable, and their bodies on the couch get closer. 

A night that Jae or Brian will never forget is the night where they were hanging out at Jae's place, watching some movie, their bodies intertwined and cuddling comfortably. Jae can still clearly hear the way Brian said,

"Jae... I'm really happy I met you." and Brian can still clearly remember the way his lips fit in perfectly with Jae's, just like their hands a few months ago. Although being the first time they've kissed, it felt so natural that it made Jae wonder if this it what truly being in love was like. 

The next time they meet, it's not just the 2 of them. Brian and Jae's parents were currently talking to each other, conversing about their sons as Brian and Jae are sitting across from each other, in dress shirts and formal pants. Brian's hand is holding Jae's as he assuringly gives him a smile, as the 4 parents' laughter fills the fancy restaurant. 

Almost 5 years later, and Jae and Brian are getting ready in their shared apartment, for a special date that Brian had planned.

Jae is sure that this is what a relationship was supposed to be like. He was sure that Brian was truly a blessing, and he appreciated Jae for who he was. He couldn't help but stare in admiration as he watched Brian fix his tie in the mirror,

"Babe, are you ready? Our dinner is reserved for 7:00, we should leave soon."

"I've been ready for a while, I'm just admiring you. And thinking about how I got so freakin' lucky," Jae said as he walked up to Brian's side,

Brian also thinks if the break-up that occured almost 5 years ago was fate, because it brought him to Jae.

Walking away heartbroken had allowed him to bump into a quirky blonde who had lost his footing on some stairs, and coincidentally, was trying to get rid of a worthless man who couldn't cherish him like Brian does. Brian is sure that he'll never get bored of Jae, and vice versa, and that feeling is almost as reassuring as having Jae in his life, and by his side.

"That's my line" Brian says as he places a quick kiss on Jae's lips, and he grabs his blazer and the car keys. 

"Let's go, then." he says with a smile and Jae gives one back as they leave their home and get in the car.

The drive is short, and they chose a parking spot that's not too close considering it was a beautiful night to walk. The sun was setting, and it only makes Jae look more amazing in Brian's eyes.

Jae continues walking towards the restaurant until he realizes that Brian isn't by his side. He looks behind him to see Brian just standing still,

"What's wrong?" Jae asks and Brian just sighs as he begins walking,

"I'm so lucky that you're mine." 

And despite being together for almost 5 years, Jae still manages to blush at Brian's words,

"W-what're you talking about, let's go eat."

"Geez, my fiance is so attractive!" Brian yells out, proudly, and Jae's eyes go wide,

"Babe, what the Hell are you doing? Stop yelling, let's go!"

"Everyone, this attractive young man is taken! By me!"

"Brian! People are going to stare" Jae warns as he sees people stopping because of Brian's outburst,

"Isn't he just amazing? Look at him in that suit!" Brian yells as he catches up to Jae who is frantically giving assuring smiles to the strangers walking by, asking them to please continue walking and ignore the yelling man.

"Brian, stop-"

"Let them stare." Brian cuts Jae off as he wraps his arms around Jae's waist,

"Let people stop and stare, and envy me because you're all mine." Brian says as he leans in to place a kiss on Jae's lips. 

"Okay, well, I'm hungry, so _you_ should stop before you're staring at me walking back to the car, and driving to McDonalds without you." Jae says before Brian kisses him, and Brian laughs,

"Okay, okay, let's go." 

"Thank you." Jae says as he rolls his eyes. and starts walking again, this time holding Brian's hand. 

The 2 are almost at the restaurant when Brian starts up again,

"My fiancé is the best! That suit makes him look-"

"Brian, I _swear_  I will do something to whatever dish you order, and still make you pay the bill." Jae cuts off, and Brian laughs,

"Love you~" Brian said as he placed a kiss on Jae's cheek,

"I mean it, Brian, seriously _stop_." Jae warns one last time before they enter the restaurant.

But Brian does it one last time, and doesn't mind the people that stare. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment any thoughts, I'd love to know! thank you for reading <3


End file.
